Back to Middle earth
by Velvela
Summary: After thinking life is boring a sudden change happens. The Cullens find themselves in Middle-earth. Will they ever get back? How about Edward and the angel he found, will love blossem? ExB story.
1. Introduction

The world is changed.

I feel it in the water.

I feel it in the earth.

I smell it in the air.

Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it.

**Back to Middle-earth**

**Introduction**

Once again life was as boring as it could get. We moved to Forks, Washington D.C. about a year and a half ago and went to high school there. High school is always boring isn't it? One time going trough it is enough, but no, since we don't age we have got to go to different schools every so years. I have completed high school more then fifteen times and even went to Harvard twice and finished at Dartmouth College not to long ago. I've done medical school twice and out of boredom I even went to Yale. You might think I'm crazy, but I'm not the only one. I went to different high schools with my brothers and sisters and went to college with some of them, mostly my brother Jasper. He's an empath and even older as I am, even though I'm in this family longer and am seen as the first son.

You see, my family is different than your most common family around.

I have got a father who is a doctor, and has been most of his long life. Even though we're not blood related I see him as my father. Carlisle is married to Esme, my mother figure. She was the second one who was changed by my father. After her my sister Rosalie came. She is beautiful, tall and blond, but more vain then her you can't get. Thank God she found Emmett not to long after. He was wounded badly and barely survived a bear attack. When I was away hunting some time I came home to find my room was no longer mine. Apparently we had two new family members. Alice and Jasper found each other before coming to live with us. I won't tell you each of there life stories, because it's not up to me to tell.

I myself was born in 1901 and changed by Carlisle in 1918 when I was dyeing of the Spanish influenza. Now I'm seventeen for all eternity. Or till the point another like me kills me. You're wondering what I am? Well, my family and I are what you could call vampires.

I'm Edward Cullen and even after all these years I'm still not okay with what I am.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Jasper, Alice and I had just finished the school year and Emmett and Rosalie graduated once again. Since the summer almost began, we had decided to take a huge hunting trip before our last year at Forks high. We took the hummer to the Olympic Mountains before we could take a trip to Europe.

"Race ya!" I heard Emmett yell when he took off with Rosalie hot on his heels. I shook my head amused. My other brother and sister and I went to the east instead and hunted alongside the mountain and after we each took out about three deer's we went to the north, uphill. It was about half an hour later when I smelled my favorite animal. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

About two miles ahead of me, close to a little river, I sensed the mountain lion and took off without a second thought.

I had just finished my meal when I suddenly heard Alice yell at me in her head.

'_Edward! Hurry up! Emmett is missing! He just disappeared!'_

I went to the west as fast as I could and followed the scents of Alice and Jasper. You see, my sister Alice can see the future, she is one of the three in the family with an extra gift. You're probably wondering since I have yet to tell about the gift of the third person. Jasper can read an manipulate emotions, while Alice can look out at our future, and I, I can read minds. Scary you might think, well, that's exactly true. I can tell you, it isn't always fun to read someone's mind, some might think some really disturbing things.

I heard two more footsteps not to far behind me when I heard Alice and Jasper talking a few feet ahead of me. I stopped in front of an cave where my sister and brother stood talking and looking inside the cave from where they stood.

'_Edward, what's happening?'_

"I do not know mother. Alice?"

"I saw Emmett following a bear into this cave when I suddenly couldn't see him anymore. Rosalie followed soon after. I still can't see them."

'_Edward, can you hear them my son?'_

I listened closely but I couldn't hear the thoughts I was looking for, I shook my head "no."

'_I do not trust this, how can they just disappear? Maybe they were attacked by another vampire? No, Alice would have seen that. And I can't see anything that leads to an attack.'_ Jasper, still the soldier deep inside.

"I think we should all go inside together and see if something happens or maybe we can see some signs of what has happened." Carlisle looked thoughtful and nodded after a few minutes.

"I think you are right son. Please be careful all of you and be quiet, if something is in there, it must not notice us."

We all agreed and quietly went inside.

After fifteen meters it still looked like a normal cave to me, except this one went really far into the mountain. Jasper and I were in the front, closely followed by Carlisle, Esme and Alice. There seemed to becoming an end at the tunnel, but at the moment Jasper's hand touched the wall I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore and I saw him get sucked into the wall. I grasped his hand hard and tried to pull him back. "Jasper!"

A pure blackness overwhelmed me for the first time in a long, long time. I felt a strong wind and smelled the trees around me. Huh, weren't we inside a cave?

I opened my eyes with some difficulty, but when I saw my environment they stood wide open.

'_What the.. where are we?'_

You could think that again, I noticed my family members around me and they also looked like they have never seen this place before. I looked behind me, but I couldn't see a cave or even a mountain as a matter of fact. I wonder were we are…

"Guys! There you are, what took you so long!"

When I turned to the familiar voice I signed a bit in relief, Emmett and Rosalie were running human pace towards us. Esme gasped and pulled them both into enormous hugs.

"Where have you been, do you know how worried we were when you two disappeared!"

"Sorry mom."

"Sorry."

Rosalie looked a bit too worried if you ask me, but she answered before I could look into her mind to find out why.

"Mom, dad,… since we couldn't find a way back, we took the liberty to find out exactly were we are.. and it ain't a everyday story."

"We traveled back in time! To another era! Cool ain't it?" Emmett of course.

"What do you mean Emmett?" Dad asked.

"Well, we found this little fellow and asked him were exactly we were. He looked at us at a very strange way, looked at our clothes too…"

"Emmett!"

"Sorry. Well this fellow said we were in the neighborhood of the Old forest. The best place to spend the night would be at Bree, there's this little place called the… euh…"

"The Prancing Pony." Rosalie finished.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to go there in these clothes if their clothes look like in the Dark ages…" I said, picking up the look of the clothes from Rosalie's mind.

'You can't be serious…' I looked at Alice and saw she just came out of an vision.

She looked horror stricken.

"I can't wear that!"

"What?" Rosalie answered a bit panicked.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

And here we are. Dressed in new clothes,… clothes we found in the forest, clothes we had to take of off some skeletons…

It is really gross, but also funny… you should have seen the faces of Alice and Rosalie. They were really horror struck. It took us four hours to get them to wear the clothes. It's a good thing we still had our vampire speed. It took us only about another four hours to reach Bree. At this point we stood still under the shadows of the trees right outside of Bree.

It was raining and the ground was as muddy as it could get.

'_I can't wait to have a shower, this is so gross! Look at my nails, al muddy and all…'_ Yeah, that's Rosalie.

"Let's go kids." Carlisle took Esme's hand when they ran to the gate at a human pace, closely followed by the rest of us. He knocked on the door while we waited for the old human to show. I could smell him coming, he smelt like onion and garlic.

The old man opened one of the shutters and looked annoyed.

"What do you want?"

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." Carlisle answered calmly.

The man closed his shutter and opened the gate. He looked at us closely with the lantern right next to his face. "Hmpf… what business brings the seven of you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn, sir." Alice answered the right answer. Had she said something else he wouldn't have let us in. She looked him deeply in the eyes.

"All right, ma'am. I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall." He gave us all a look and warned us. "There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." He let us pass after that.

We walked through the dirty street till the point were we were about half across the little town of Bree. All around us were drunken men and Alice, Rosalie and Esme were kept away of them by us. We surrounded the girls just to be sure.

When we saw The Prancing Pony we went inside and walked over to the bartender.

"Excuse me." Carlisle took the lead as leader of our coven and talked to the man.

"Good evening, sir. If you're seeking accommodation, we got some rooms available."

Through his thoughts I could see this was an nice semi old man who wanted to take good care of his guests. I learned a lot in those few seconds. The little man Emmett and Rosalie saw earlier that morning appeared to be a Hobbit, a small human being.

"Mister…?"

"Cullen, my name is Cullen. And we would like to get one big room, is that possible?"

"Hmm, let me take a look." He looked in a book shortly and looked back up at Carlisle.

"If you want seven beds the best thing I can do is give you two rooms, kind sir. The biggest empty room right now has only five."

"We do not mind, it's not the first time some of us has to take the floor. We would like to be together you know…"

"Ah,..yes. unfamiliar in this area I see. If you dare you could ask the Strider. He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk, wandering the Wilds. But then again, he has been to many places, so I assume he must know where to go."

"Thank you." Carlisle nodded when he got the key and the man soon got away from the bar and showed us to the room.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thanks sir."

He nodded and left the room.

"So,… what do we do now?" Emmett asked.

"I think it's best to stay here for a while and observe…" Jasper looked at me.

"I agree. I discovered some things while you were talking to the bartender and I think we first need to understand a bit more from this place before we do something drastic."

"I agree, it's safer to stay here for the moment."

"Then so it be, for the time being we will stay in this room and observe this little place."

It was the second night at this place when things started to get a bit different. From their minds I could see how four Hobbits entered and seemed unsure. They acted a bit strange and from the mind of the Frodo boy I could only discover something about an Ring and having to find an old man named Gandalf the Grey. When I told my family this we all went silent and listened to what was happening in the café.

"What's that?"

"This, my friend, is a pint."

"It comes in pints? I'm getting on." One Hobbit went to the bartender after that while we heard a third one talking.

"You got a whole half already!"

They were quiet for a little bit when the third Hobbit started talking again but a lot softer as before.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived."

We heard the fourth one, Frodo, asking about the fellow and heard him mentioning the Strider again.

Once again they were silent and the mind of Frodo Baggings turned unreadable. I couldn't understand one bit of what he was thinking. All of it made no sense.

We heard one of the first two Hobbits, the loudest one, talking about him. But didn't he say Underhill in the beginning? The Frodo fellow panicked and then the strangest thing happened.

My eyes opened wide and my family looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's wrong, what's happening?" Mother asked.

"He just disappeared!" I hissed.

Alice went into vision mode and I looked into her mind to see what was going to happen.

What I saw shocked me a bit to be honest. I saw several riders in armor and black capes on midnight black horses coming this was. I saw them killing the four Hobbit and taking something from the one called Frodo. But then the vision changed and a saw another man hiding the Hobbits and setting op a trap. The Hobbits were scared to death, but alive.

"You draw far to much attention to yourself, 'Mr. Underhill'"

I suddenly heard a new rough voice say.

It wasn't long before we could all hear what was happening very close to our room.

We heard the Strider talking and saying the wizard wasn't going to come. We were silent and a bit crouched down when we heard the horses outside and soon the soft footsteps of the riders, about five or six of them.

It wasn't long after that we discovered that those riders were called the Nazgûl.

We waited till the Strider and the Hobbits were gone till we showed ourselves.

Once we were outside of Bree we could still see the damage the Ringwraiths left behind. We all decided to go after the Strider, and take our chances.

We decided to ran a bit ahead of them and looked for the right moment to show ourselves. We stopped at an old ruin that looked like it once was a watchtower according to Jasper.

We heard them coming closer and soon enough they could see us. The five of them stopped and stared at us for a few minutes. The Strider looked at us as if he had seen our kind somewhere before.

"Stay here." He told the little ones when he came nearer.

"May I ask for your name sir."

"I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family, my wife Esme, and my kids Emmett and Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward."

"What is it you are doing here in Middle-earth?"

"We are kind of lost sir, it would be nice if maybe you could help us out." My mother asked him. I stiffened a bit together with my brothers when we waited for his answer. For some reason I could only read little bits of his mind and Jasper had difficulty with sensing the guys emotions. This is strange for it has never really happened before.

After a few minutes he nodded and beckoned the Hobbits while he said: "We shall rest here tonight."

At the tower we introduced ourselves to the Hobbit and they to us. The Strider gave them weapons and said so low that the Hobbits couldn't hear him: "guess you could handle it without swords, can't you?" I nodded and watched him get up to have a look around.

"I think we should follow him, I've got an eerie feeling about this."

"I think we should go too." Alice said after Jasper.

"Then be silent and be careful, I've got the feeling we will all see those riders again, and I fear it will be soon." Carlisle said. We all nodded and took off in groups.

"They are quit noisy aren't they?"

"Emmett!"

"What? It is true! I can hear them talking about food from here!"

It was soon after that my family and I all heard an eerie sound and hard breathing. When Emmett. Rosalie and I ran to the sound we saw the black horses standing not too far from where we were going to rest for the night. After seeing them we al went to the tower and saw Strider running towards the Hobbits also.

"Use fire!" he yelled while whispering.

When we entered the clearing at the top of the tower we saw the Hobbits running around between five Ringwraiths. One stood bending over the place where Frodo had disappeared according to Sam's mind. The Strider jumped between them and began attacking them with the fire.

"Do not let their swords touch you! They're poisoned!" We heard him yell just in time so Emmett could get out off the way in time. Jasper and Alice each had already a torch in their hands and were chasing away the Ringwraiths. We all soon followed.

At one point I heard Frodo yell out loud in pain and Sam calling his name. from the corner of my eye I saw Sam bending next to Frodo, trying to help him. He was clearly wounded.

It took us all of about five minutes to chase the wraiths away and when we succeeded all eyes went to Frodo. "Help him. Strider." Sam said desperately. I wonder why? That kid is always watching Frodo, and calling him master in his mind…

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." When the Strider said this, the sword he took, disappeared.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." Before Carlisle could interfere he picked up Frodo and took him away into the forest, close followed by the ten of us.

"Hurry!"

"We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam yelled.

'_Rivendell? Elves and fairies and stuff do not exist right?'_ I heard Jasper think.

"Hold on Frodo." The Strider kept repeating things like that.

Very softly I heard the kid whispering for someone named Gandalf, the wizard or something from before?

After several minutes he stopped at some point in the thick forest. He laid Frodo down and went away to search for something. Sam once again checked in on Frodo and said "Mr. Frodo? He's getting cold."

"Is he going to die?" Pippin it was ?

"He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them."

Talk about the devil, it seems like they are getting close. I turned towards the trees looking for the unwanted.

"Do you know the Athelas plant? Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil, aya it's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poisoning…" I heard Carlisle murmur right before the Strider said it out loud.

"Hurry!"

Since only Sam, Carlisle and the Strider knew what It looked like they went in search for it. The rest of us stayed behind to look out for the Hobbits.

Suddenly the rest of my family and I smelled a sweet smell, almost as if there's another vampire around, except this smell was calming in it's sweet scent. Only seconds after we saw the Strider arriving back at us with a female on a white horse. She jumped off the horse and went straight to Fordo and began talking to him in a strange but beautiful language I've never heard of before.

While she worked on him our attention turned mostly towards the other Hobbits who began talking about her.

"Who is she?"

"She's an Elf." When Sam said this we all looked at her closely and to our surprise we saw little pointed ears.

'_WTF! Is this a fairytale or something!'_ Emmett yelled in his thoughts, the rest of my family were thinking something along those lines too.

"He's fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." Her voice eyen sounded as one of a vampire. We all stood still watching them get Frodo on the horse and them argue about something.

"I've been looking for you for two days."

She ignored Sam and continued. "There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

After that both of them talked in the strange language, maybe it's an old distinguished language?

"I do not fear them."

After that she stepped on the horse's back and looked down.

"Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back."

After that she took off quite fast.

"What are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam yelled.

"There is nothing we can do now Sam, all we can do is hope and continue heading to Rivendell."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Since we couldn't use our speed, it took us about five days to reach Rivendell.

The Strider made sure that we didn't expose our vampire traits to the Hobbits.

We all knew he knew.

I read it in his mind.

He doesn't know much, except that in fact we do actually exist. He thought little about us, but thanks to Jasper and myself we knew that even though he took us with him, he did not quite trust us jet. I couldn't get anymore useful information from his mind, because he was mostly thinking in that strange language, which according to Sam, was Elvish.

At one point we stopped in front of a clean river.

"Rivendell." The Strider murmured.

He took Sam and Pippin and put them on the back of the pony they had with them.

He asked Emmett to take Merry.

Once we passed the river we once again stepped into the woods. We, as in my family and I, all took notice of our surroundings and the sounds it gave. We had the feeling that we were no longer alone. My conscious told me we were being watched.

We passed many waterfalls, peaceful areas, lots of birds and finally we went uphill.

After about half an hour we saw marvelous detailed buildings that looked like they didn't belong in this age, compared to all the other things we had seen so far.

Two men came near and talked to the Strider.

"Yallume!"

After they seemed to agree about something the two of them looked at the Hobbits.

"Khila lye." One of them said.

"Come, we've got something to show you, little people."

Both had long blond hair and neat clothing on.

The Strider turned towards us.

"Come, I'll bring you to a place where you can stay for now."

We followed him to a large "building" close by the one the Hobbits went to.

Simply stated, it was astounding. Even Emmett became silent when we entered.

"This is the house of Lady Isabel, do not touch anything that you wouldn't want either if you were in her shoes." With that being said he left us alone.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I think Emmett, that we should go looking for this Lady." Esme answered.

We couldn't hear any heartbeat, so Esme and Carlisle went up to the front and searched the entire house, but still they couldn't find her.

"Perhaps she's not here." Rosalie said while looking at her nails.

"I think she's right mom, dad." Jasper continued in his mind. _'I can't feel the emotions of someone else and there are neither any signs someone else is here.'_

We all went separated ways to explore the house. After a few rooms I found a huge wall painting and examined it.

It seems to be a painting about nature, but in the middle of the wall there stood this little girl next to a black stallion. I couldn't help but looking at the girl. She seemed to be around the age of ten. She had long brown hair that curled at the end and her eyes were the prettiest I've ever seen. They were brown, but they seemed to be endless and inviting.

Even though she looked so young, I couldn't help but be attracted to her.

I felt things stir inside of me I've never felt before.

'_Wow, what's up with him? Why is he feeling like this? Edward, are you okay?'_

Jasper rounded the corner and followed my eyes when he stood right next to me.

I didn't answer him. I didn't know what to say.

After about an other hour in that room Jasper told me we should go and find the others.

We found them all in what seemed to be a living room.

They sat in chairs around a large table that had a large map drawn in it.

"It looks to me like it is a map of this world…." Carlisle murmured to himself.

"And this is where we are." Jasper said while pointing at a place in the map.

"We came from this direction," he pointed a little to the south, " the Fords of Bruinen, the river we passed."

For the next several ours we explored the house further and Jasper and Carlisle examined the map further.

The next morning we all sat in the supposed to be garden, or terrace, whatever you want to call it. We had a nice view over the landscape and you could hear a waterfall close by.

From the corner of the terrace you could see the Hobbits walking to the courtyard of their "home." We also had a nice view on a square a few feet below, where we could see all the elves arrive and leave.

It was still early in the morning when the quiet air was replaced with shouts.

"Arwenamin!" Several elves yelled. I couldn't understand the rest or hear what they were saying in their language.

A moment later I noticed a female among the elves. She sat still on a huge black stallion while hurriedly talking to one of the elves. Another elf shouted something and came to stand next to her. He raised his arms and took her from the horse. It was then that I noticed she was wounded. The horse was taken away while the male took her towards the place we were now.

Not long after we heard sounds in the house that sounded like soft murmuring and fast walking. "Tira ten' rashwe!"

"I will be fine Legolas,… I can handle it. It isn't like I've never bled before." The sound of that voice shocked my dead heart. Never in my long life have I heard something so beautiful.

"Wait!" Alice said when Carlisle tried to go towards the two people.

Only seconds after the same male elf appeared in front of us.

He looked closely at us for a while before talking.

"It would be appreciated if you would stay here for a while, my lady will come to you when the time is there. She is wounded and is in desperate need of some rest. She has had a long journey." We all nodded.

"I am a doctor, maybe I can help." Carlisle purposed.

"I don't …"

"Legolas." The elf turned around.

My breath caught when I looked at the beauty before me. My eyes slowly raked her form. She wore a tight simple dress. She was slim, but had ample curves in all the right places.

Beautiful – exquisite…

"Mani naa lle umien?"

"I'll handle this Legolas, you must return to the others, Elrohir… I'm afraid he won't survive…" she looked so sad. It took me all my strength not to take her in my arms and murmur sweet nothings into her ear to cheer her up.

They looked each other into the eyes for what seemed to be like hours, I wanted him to stop looking at her. But why, why do I feel so possessive of her…

'_Edward chill!'_ I looked at Jasper from the corner off my eye and saw him looking at me closely. The elf suddenly nodded and left us alone with the female.

She was silent while looking at the wall. After a minute she looked up and apologised.

"I hope you have been treated well."

She looked at me while saying this and it trilled me to know she saw me standing in front of her. "It has been a long time since your kind crossed paths with me."

She turned around and walked to the living room. When her back was turned towards us we could all see a large bloodstain in her dress, and it looked fresh, to my disdain.

We all followed and sat down close to her. When I came close to her I suddenly had to stop. Her scent was overwhelming. Beautiful, strong and delicious. I felt the venom pouring into my mouth.

It looked like she noticed my problem and gave me a sorrowful look.

"I am sorry, but I haven't got the time to tell you this later, so if you can't handle me bleeding, I suggest you leave this room."

I shook my head.

"It is nothing I can't handle."

"Good."

"Now, where shall I begin?"

Yallume! = At last!

Khila lye = Follow us

Arwenamin! = my lady!

Tira ten' rashwe! = Be carefull!

Mani naa lle umien? = What are you doing?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Carlisle POV**

"Now, where shall I begin?"

She said while looking thoughtful.

"A name perhaps?" Emmett said suddenly while sounding playful.

"A, yes, I'm sorry. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am the daughter of Beren and Órelindë. They were Cala'quessir, High elves. My mother was the sister of Lord Elrond. He is what you could call the leader of Rivendell, or perhaps our king?"

She paused and took a deep breath.

"As I was saying, I was four human years old when my mother was killed and my father died in battle. All I had left was my brother, Elrohir. Our uncle took us in, that's why I live here. My full name is Aredhel Tári Carnesîr, but since my eight birthday I liked to be called Isabella, or just Bella. You see, I was ten when I met your kind. A vampire with the power of time. You might think that will come in handy, but his power was very dangerous. He appeared while we were in battle. He had the shock of his life when I took him too safety. It was he that introduced me to another life. I learned from his stories and he from mine. I took us ten years to find him a way back home. Ten years…" she looked lost in thought.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm one of the only ones who know about your kind. I assume you came here by walking to a wall in a cave?"

I thought back, it looked so long ago that we first came here. Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared in that cave… "yes."

She nodded.

"Then I'm sorry to tell you, you will be stuck here for a while…"

"What? So we have to stay in this gross world!"

"Rosalie! Language!" I love my wife.

"I will try to get you back, but there are some things you must understand. We haven't got the time right now, even if we can live as long as you do, we do not have the time to do things that won't safe lives. We are at the point of another war and I can not leave right now to get you ready to go home."

"You selfish..."

"That's enough Rosalie!" We all looked shocked towards Edward. He said this before my wife or I could.

My son looks different somehow, he keeps looking at the girl. He looks caring and loving. Could it be that my son has finally fallen in love?

"I am sorry for my daughters behaviour, please continue." My wife said.

"I guess I will have to tell you a little story to understand some things about this world…" She looked at Edward for a second before sitting straight up while wincing a little it. "Are you alright?" "I am fine Edward, thank you." Wait, how does she know our names?

"Huh?"

"I heard your names from a friend of mine. But back to the point…

It began with the forging of the Great Rings.

Three were given to the Elves: immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings.

Seven to the Dwarf-lords: great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls.

And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men who above all else, desire power.

For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But the were all of them deceived. For another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others. And into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all.

One by one the Free Lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A Last Alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, the fought for the freedom of Middle-earth. Victory was near. But the power of the Ring could not be undone.

It was in this moment when all hope had faded that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword. Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle-earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted. And The Ring of Power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years the Ring passed out of all knowledge.

Until, when chance came it ensnared a new bearer. The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there it consumed him. The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For 500 years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear. And the Ring of Power perceived, it's time had now come.

It abandoned Gollum. "

I was stunned, never before have I heard something like this in my long life.

"What happened after that?"

She looked me in the eye.

"The Ring was lost for another sixty years,… none knew it lay right under ones nose, all that time… we could have stopped this back then had we found it…"

"What do you mean?"

"A Hobbit Carlisle Cullen, a uncle of one off the Halflings who is here now."

"After all these years the Ring has finally been discovered, but not only by us. They know of it too. They know the Ring is here. The Ring must leave this place…"

It looked like she had forgotten about us, but suddenly she stood up straight.

"I need to talk to my uncle. Please stay here and be safe." She nodded towards all off us and went into a room and closed the door behind her. After five minutes we all, except for Edward, went outside again.

I stood next to the door of the terrace and looked at Edward, he looked longingly towards the door and when it opened and Isabella came out again in another fine looking dress, she smiled at him. This is a sight I will never forget, I have never before seen my first son this happy.

"I think she's the one." I said to my wife. "She looks lovely, I would like to get to know here more."

"I think we will." Alice came up beside us. "We will see her again, alone with Edward…" She giggled and took off.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

I feel so insignificant to even be near this goddess. She is so beautiful it hurts to look at her, knowing I will never be anything to her. I watched her walk away swiftly after she smiled at me. Her smile, a sunshine, beautiful white teeth, her smile brightens my day. I was sad I hadn't had the chance to see her more. I was sad she had to leave...

In the meantime Carlisle and I searched her library to find something written in English. It took us an hour at vampire speed to find one. The first we found seemed to be a story about a dragon master. I took the liberty to read that one while Carlisle picked another one we found. That one seemed to be about this world.

It was so quiet that we didn't notice someone entering the room. "You know, you don't have to stay in this house, you can take a look around if you would like to. I could even lend you some horses to use, not to feed off." She looked at us sternly. "I will take you to a place to feed tonight at sunrise." She smiled at us and walked away after that. I couldn't help but wanting to follow her. I watched her through the mind of Jasper. He was watching her carefully while she and Alice were talking quietly amongst each other. They were still on the balcony when we heard someone yell something.

"Arwenamin!"

Carlisle and I walked towards the rest and saw her heading towards the end of the balcony where she looked beneath her.

"They are here already?"

"Yes my Lady, Boromir has just arrived as are the dwarves." We heard a male voice say.

"Is Legolas already there?" I felt something stir in my heart. I didn't like her talking about other males. The male down there laughed and said something in elvish. Isabella laughed too. She said something else and turned around.

"I have to participate in an important meeting, so if you'll excuse me. And please, have a look around, the lake up north is gorgeous, you should take a look at it."

"We will." Esme smiled kindly at her and she smiled back.

After she left we all stood there thinking.

"I think we should take a look around. This place is beautiful." Alice mentioned. My mind was still with the beautiful Isabella.

We all took off in pairs while exploring. Or I should say, in two groups. The males versus the females. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I were just exploring for about fifteen minute when we heard angry voices.

"... is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn... this is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

The Strider said something in elvish.. I could tell which voice was the Strider and which one was the elf Legolas... but I haven't heard the other voice before.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor need no king." Really soft I heard the name Boromir in someone's head, that has the be the voice of the other male. The four of us moved forward a little bit until we could see several people sitting in a circle. I saw lady Isabella sitting next to an older looking male elf. Who was sitting next to the Strider.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." The older male said.

Silence took over for a few seconds.

"What are we waiting for?" A short man with a large beard said before he walked up to the little object that was called The Ring. He tried to destroy it with his axe, but instead he fell backwards and his axe broke.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin... by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." The older elf paused.

"One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly." The human, Boromir, said.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!"

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

When the dwarf, Gimli said this, all hell broke lose. We saw all elves and dwarves yelling at each other. Only Lord Elrond remained seated.

"Never trust an Elf!"

"Enough!" all four of us stood still when Isabella stood up and yelled at them to stop. She said some things in elvish but we could not understand. Only a few gave her attention but most continued fighting. She turned towards Lord Elrond and said some things before leaving.

"I will take it." We heard softly. The Hobbit, Frodo, was standing right now. But I didn't care to listen anymore. I wondered where Isabella went to, she looked upset and I didn't like her feeling down. Without thinking about it I followed in the direction she went to. I found here sitting surrounded by the trees with another woman. An elf. They were talking and by hearing her voice talking in her mother tongue I felt something stirring in my stomach one again. Her voice sounded so smooth, soft and beautiful, it was almost as if she was singing while she just talked fast.

Since it was clearly a private talk I went back to the others. They looked at me when I came back, but soon turned towards the meeting/ council.

I was just in time to see the end of it.

"Nine companions. So it be. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great. Where are we going?" Idiot.

Everybody looked at Pippin before they all decided to head towards their rooms. We soon followed after towards our own, in the house of the Lady Isabel.

Arwenamin = My lady (familiar)


End file.
